


NSFW 01 - Stupid Claws

by BasementCritter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baxter Wing-Dings Gaster, aftercare thing kinda, i dunno man, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementCritter/pseuds/BasementCritter
Summary: After a bit o' hanky panky, Gaster fixes you up because he got a lil rough.





	NSFW 01 - Stupid Claws

Your back, which had been pressed into a bed for the last hour, was on fire and you were struggling to catch your breath. The monster that was currently huddled over your limp self wore you out, today. He must have needed this as much as you had. He let out a huff of breath and nuzzled his skull against the side of your face before taking your already sore neck into his maw again.

Still sensitive, you gasped and squirmed as he slowly pulled his length out, the ridges scraping along your insides. The tip curled upwards, hooking into you, as he pulled from you completely and shuddered.

Gaster let go of your neck and admired the mess that’d been made, then grinned at you. One hand moved to sheath his cum-slicked length, and the other found your hip. “Turn over.”

You looked up at him with wide eyes and let out a breathy, nervous laugh, explaining that you couldn’t do anymore. The monster rolled his eye light and used the hand on your hip to flip you onto your stomach. You let out a huff, but felt his clawed fingers trace over your back, and realized he meant to inspect your welts. A relieved sigh left you.

Turning your head, you watched his expressive face as best you could. His touch lingered in places and you could see a scowl forming. His claws must have caught the welts and broken skin.

Gaster lingered on a particularly sore welt over your right shoulder blade, which he noticed had a sizeable open wound. He briefly inspected his claws before taking a closer look at the wound itself.

He moved to sit directly behind you, partially resting his rear on your thighs. You could feel his crotch against your ass and you blushed, and while he had intended to move back for courtesy’s sake, he _did_ notice that blush… and decided, with a smirk, to press a little closer. The blush on your cheeks darkened and you turned your head to look the other way, off the side of the bed. Gaster let out a chuckle before leaning forward to look at the cut.

He pressed around the opening, and noticing it wasn’t deep, leaned over the side of the bed and into his bag. He pulled out a bottle and a small cloth. You were about to ask what it was, when you felt the telltale burning of peroxide on the lower left side of your back. You winced slightly, but it wasn’t too bad. Must be small.

After the bubbling mostly stopped, he dabbed it with a corner of the cloth. You were mostly asleep as he treated another wound a little higher up, but jerked slightly when he finally made it to the cut on the right side. As you gasped, he mumbled an apology and waited for the bubbling to subside before dabbing that one too. You could feel that whatever that one was, it was going to be sore for a little while.

Gaster put the bottle and cloth back in his bag, and pulled out some wipes, where he gently gave your back a complete once over.

Your eyes opened again when you realized that this is the part where he grosses you out… and yes, there it was. You felt his flat, gooey tongue slide over each break in your skin. Gross, slimy band-aids was all it was, but you just… couldn’t get used to it. It was like someone was dragging a big slug over your back.

The monster stood and walked off to the bathroom, likely to clean himself off. By the time he came out again, you were half asleep... past tense.

You let out a squeak as he grabbed your ankles with one hand and lifted your lower body off the bed, before laying a towel out underneath you and dropping you to the mattress again. You gave him a half hearted glare as he walked away to dress himself. Though, you weren’t really able to complain. It kept you from needing to clean your sheets again.

You relaxed again as you silently watched him put his clothes back on… your mind wandered as it normally does when he’s getting dressed. You were curious as to why he looked so odd. You’d never seen a monster like him before… He came back to the bed, distracting you from your thoughts, to organize and close his bag, before picking it up and giving you a crooked grin. “Rest well.”

You smiled and shut your eyes as Gaster opened your bedroom door and left. You heard the front door open and close just as you drifted into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

>  **I have left tumblr!**  
>  I've made a Discord server dedicated to RP with my Gaster OCs. It's called "Barathrum," and anyone is welcome to join or ask for invites.  
> 


End file.
